


Запах шоколада и миндаля

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: Краткое содержание: Ронднуар говорит очень много и очень убедительно о том, что им следует расстаться - и Роше ему почти верит.Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ - Роше, Ронднуар и Рафаэлло не братья.





	

Какое-то время они молчат, сидя друг напротив друга, а потом с крана — давно пора вызвать сантехника — срывается капля и с громким, слишком громким стуком ударяется о поверхность раковины. И сразу же после этого Ронднуар оживает. Он поднимает голову, сверля Роше холодно-раздраженным взглядом, и начинает говорить.  
— Это бесполезно, — равнодушно сообщает он и отодвигает от себя чашку. К чаю — отстраненно отмечает Роше — он так и не притронулся. — Давно пора с этим заканчивать. Ты согласен?  
Роше молча кивает — спорить он сейчас не намерен — и чуть улыбается.  
Ронднуар морщится, но продолжает авторитетно-убежденным тоном:  
— Все это тянется слишком долго и давно не нужно нам обоим. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как я. Даже если сейчас ты сомневаешься, то через несколько дней, почувствовав облегчение, поймешь, что мы поступили правильно. Ты это знаешь, — повторяет он и в упор смотрит на Роше. — И это лишит нас многих проблем.  
Он еще что-то говорит — ярко и красочно описывает предстоящую свободу, терпеливо объясняет все его мотивы и причины, долго перечисляет все минусы совместного проживания. О плюсах он упоминает мельком, так, будто говорит о чем-то незначительном и не заслуживающем внимания. Будто последние четыре года — какая-то, право, ерунда.  
«Странно», — думает Роше рассеяно. — «Мне всегда казалось, что плюсов было больше».  
Ронднуар говорит так убедительно, что Роше и сам начинает ему верить.  
— Наша жизнь — череда разочарований и отсутствие любого интереса, — скучным голосом продолжает Ронднуар. — Поэтому пока мы окончательно не возненавидели друг друга, предлагаю разобраться с этим сейчас.  
— Да, ты прав, — снова кивает Роше, почти не слушая его. — Конечно, Ронд.  
— Отлично, — Ронднуар поднимается на ноги неожиданно бодро — будто не он тут рассказывал о том, что они давно прогнили изнутри. — Я рад, что ты все понял.  
Он берет и отставляет кружку к раковине, не моет ее, этот дом уже не его.  
— Я выеду сегодня, прямо сейчас, — информирует он и решительным шагом выходит в коридор.  
— Я помогу тебе собрать вещи, — Роше снова улыбается, и следует за ним.  
Он долго ищет подходящий по размерам чемодан — неожиданно, но за четыре года совместной жизни у него скопилось слишком много вещей, с которыми он не может расстаться.  
Вот только жаль, что Роше к ним не принадлежит.

Ронднуар уезжает в тот же день, берет такси и, уложив с помощью Роше два чемодана в багажник, кивает ему на прощание.  
— Пока, — безразлично говорит он и садится в машину, не оборачиваясь.  
— Пока, — Роше все еще улыбается, но собственная улыбка кажется ему не шафраново-желтой, как обычно, а лимонно-зеленоватой.  
Роше нравится желтый цвет во всех его оттенках, но когда тот перетекает в зеленый, это означает, что в его жизни что-то начинает идти не так.  
И теперь вокруг все уже ядовито-зеленое.  
Роше вздыхает, поднимается по ступенькам, привычно игнорируя лифт, и заходит в опустевшую квартиру. Он знает, что такое штампы и избитые сравнения, но когда он приходит по коридорам, теперь беззвучно-тихим, ему кажется, отсюда пропал не только воздух, запах, звук. Отсюда пропала сама жизнь, и Роше спокойно подходит к ближайшему креслу, садится в него и закрывает лицо руками.  
Он все еще улыбается, но теперь делает он это исключительно по инерции.  
— Впрочем, — вдруг говорит Роше вслух, обращаясь то ли к самому себе, то ли к опустевшей квартире, креслам, дивану и занавеске на окне. — По инерции можно даже жить.  
Он кивает сам себе, пытаясь подтвердить свои слова, и встает, отняв ладони от лица. Сначала он долго моет посуду в кухне — чистую ли, грязную, неважно. Пару часов чистит все поверхности в доме, перебирает и перекладывает одежду, снимает и стирает шторы.  
В квартире весь день пахнет водой, мылом и какой-то химией, а обычно — Роше помнит это будто смутно — пахло апельсинами, шоколадом и орехами.  
— Бывает, — успокаивающе произносит он, выжимая тряпку. — Позже просто проветрю квартиру.  
Он знает, что прежний запах не вернется, но всегда можно испечь шоколадно-ореховый торт.  
Роше пожимает плечами и бросает тряпку. У нового пакета с моющим средством удручающе-зеленый цвет.

Роше возвращается домой поздно, по пути заходя в ближайший супермаркет за продуктами. Он по привычке покупает еду на двоих, берет любимый сорт сыра Ронднуара, но потом, сообразив, вздыхает и идет убирать его из корзины.  
Он выходит на улицу — воздух во весеннему-прохладный и свежий. Ронднуар не слишком любит такую погоду, но Роше нравится. Он любит и весну, и лето, и зиму, и осень. Он вообще многое любит.  
По пути, когда он уже открывает дверь подъезда, звонит телефон.  
— Ты в порядке там? — голос у Рафаэлло мягкий и заботливый, и Роше не может сдержать улыбки. Он поднимается по лестнице в квартиру, придерживая одной рукой пакет с продуктами, другой — телефон. — Может, мне приехать, чем-то помочь?  
— Все в порядке, Раф, — отзывается Роше, кое-как открывая замок. — Справлюсь.  
— Роше! — Рафаэлло, наверное, действительно взволнован. — Не наделай только глупостей!  
Рафаэлло с того дня звонит каждый день и пишет чаще обычного. Роше благодарен ему — у него нет других таких друзей, как он, но больше всего он рад, что Рафаэлло никогда не спрашивает ничего лишнего. За все время, которое они общаются, они ни разу еще не произнесли имя Ронднуара — Роше довольствуется обезличенным «он», а Рафаэлло тактично говорит «когда все изменилось».  
Они продолжают говорить о какой-то ничего не стоящей ерунде, пока Роше заходит в квартиру, снимает верхнюю одежду, откладывает продукты — и вдруг замирает, принюхиваясь.  
— Роше? — осторожно переспрашивает Рафаэлло, наверное, удивившись долгому молчанию. — Что-то случилось?  
— Я потом перезвоню, хорошо? — негромко бормочет Роше и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбрасывает звонок.  
В квартире пахнет шоколадом и орехами — слабо, но все-таки уловимо. Роше вспоминает, что он не менял замки и не забирал у Ронднуара ключи. Он быстро проходит во всем комнатам, проверяет, на своих ли местах вещи, принюхивается, но нужного запаха больше нет нигде. Наконец, он проходит на кухню — и прикусывает губу, сдерживая разочарованный вскрик. На столе стоит открытая коробка пирожных — он, торопясь, забыл убрать утром их в холодильник, и именно ими, верно, пропитался воздух.  
Роше бессильно опускается на стул и смотрит на пирожные.  
— Шоколадные, — отмечает он машинально. — С арахисом.  
Он наклоняется, хочет вдохнуть их запах, и вдруг понимает — они не пахнут. Дешевая, верно, химия, ненужная покупка, или он уже попросту успел привыкнуть к аромату.  
Роше поднимается на ноги, выходит из кухни — в прихожей пахнет сильнее, а еще ярче — в гостиной.  
— Пирожные с арахисом, — задумчиво произносит он, садясь на одно из кресел. — А пахнет…  
Предложение он не оканчивает, но понимает это с необычной ясностью и так.  
В квартире пахнет миндалем и горьким темным шоколадом.


End file.
